


Forget-me-knots

by littleberd



Category: Guaddians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Don't mess with star lords walkman... just DON'T, Drax is just there, Friends With Benefits, Gamora can't stand idiots but she loves the 2 dorks anyway, Gamora is pretty much Peter's replacement mom, Groot and Rocket have a fwb thing going on, M/M, Other, Peter and Rocket were experimented on, Peter remembers Rocket though, Rocket has some bad circuitry that needs to be fixed like RIGHT NOW, Yondu basically sold Peter to scientists then stole him back, groot is the bestest friend in the galaxy, rocket doesn't remember peter there, there's a reason why Rocket hums when he works, those two need some cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all clicks in Peters head when he sees Rockets serial number on his neck, when he sees the metal pieces in the furry sentients shoulders and spine.</p>
<p>"It can't be..."</p>
<p>"What bullshit are you spouting now Quill?" Rocket turns around, face containing confusion.</p>
<p>"Rocky...?" Peter whimpers, eyes full of tears.</p>
<p>Rocket is startled, his eyes glaze over. Then he does the unexpected.</p>
<p>"The names ROCKET not ROCKY you moron. I'm not gonna repeat it a third time idiot so shut your gob and quit with the PET names. I'm NOT a pet so get it out of your head before I reconsider taking you in ALIVE for the bounty and blow it out of your head with anything on hand."</p>
<p>Rocket and Peter quickly looked away from eachother. Peter keeping his hope hidden deep inside, Rocket trying to remember his glitch filled past.</p>
<p>Neither seeing that Rockets wiring was sparking, a wire inside his head a little loose. Keeping some important memories from surfacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on Pocket! I hope you like it!

Today is just not Starlord's day. 

First, he almost dies getting a hunk of metal.

Second, "The Broker" decides NOT to take the damn sphere that nearly cost him his life.

Third, he meets a relatively attractive babe, he thought his day might get a little bit better, that hope went down the metaphorical toilet when said hot chick tried to kill him to take the stupid globe from him.

And then things just got weird, because a sentient tree and a gun-totting raccoon decide to toss him in a bag. Only to get caught by the Nova Corps...

Now he's in prison... and a guard has HIS FUCKING MUSIC TAPES!

Starlord is not happy right now... not in the least.

Peter quickly slides through the closing doors.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE! put IT DOWN!" the guard zaps peter, peter drops to the floor.

"That song belongs to me!" He whispers, "You're not allowed to listen to it! only me and-" Peter is zapped into unconsciousness.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Peter wakes up to getting sprayed with cleansing orange goop that's freezing cold. He is now being led to a changing room.

Peter starts changing, Rocket walks in. There's an awkward moment when they both look at each other funny. They both immediately turn their backs on each other.

Peter doesn't know why but he looks at Rocket again.

Rockets movements are a bit jerky, like there's a short circuit inside his arms, and then Rocket rubs his own neck. Drawing Starlord's eyes to the marks there.

It all clicks in Peters head when he sees Rockets serial number on his neck, when he sees the metal pieces in the furry sentiment's shoulders and spine.

"It can't be..."

"What bullshit are you spouting now Quill?" Rocket turns around, face containing confusion.

"Rocky...?" Peter whimpers, eyes full of tears.

Rocket is startled, his eyes glaze over. Then he does the unexpected.

"The names ROCKET not ROCKY you moron. I'm not gonna repeat it a third time idiot so shut your gob and quit with the PET names. I'm NOT a pet so get it out of your head Star-Dork, before I reconsider taking you in ALIVE for the bounty and blow it out of your head with anything on hand."

Rocket and Peter quickly looked away from each other. Peter keeping his hope hidden deep inside, Rocket trying to remember his glitch filled past.

Neither seeing that Rockets wiring was sparking, a wire inside his head a little loose. Keeping some important memories from surfacing.


	2. Saving Star-Dork's Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket claims Peter, only because of the bounty of course. For Peter, this is his second time being claimed by Rocket.
> 
> It's got a flashback guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! And this is a reeeeeaaaally long chapter.

"This here's our BOOTY!"

I have never been so glad in my life for someone to claim my "booty", though a walking, foul-mouthed, gun-totting, cyborg raccoon wasn't the normal winner.

"And any moron who wants to challenge the claim will have to go through us." Rocket yelled, making sure every said moron heard him. Groot's branches invaded the instigators nose, starting to grow into his head, shaking the rapist for emphasis.

"... More specifically, through you." Rocket spoke, deadly even. Groot tossed the guy into a wall and he dropped to the ground.

Groot herded me after Rocket, who kicks the sobbing body on the floor where his "package", that I am decidedly not interested in, was located... key word "was" considering Rockets foot that he kicked the downed man with had the strongest metal alloys known to this side of the universe. I stepped over the poor guy and Groot growled, making him scramble, rather pitifully considering his lack of genitals now or what was left of them, to get under a table and cower.

Rocket then began to annoyingly brag about how many times he had escaped a prison and how easy it was for him to come up with a safeproof plan to do so.

I told him about the sphere and that Gamora could be useful, since she tried to steal it from me to sell to someone else. 

Yeah, lets just say she isn't exactly sneaky when it comes to transactions, and she was definitely going to cross Thanos because he wanted it and he was definitely not the buyer. She is his adopted daughter after all, she would have just given it to him if she was stealing it for him.

Doesn't help that she sleep-talks either, you'd think she wouldn't but she-yeah. It was a very long week ride to this prison, we had to sleep sometime.

Rocket began to think and though he tried to hide it, i could see the cogs turning in his head. My bounty was nothing compared to the spheres, and Rocket seemed to get it.

I slept with Rockets reassuring warmth to my back, and Groot wrapping his arms making a cradle. Though I had a few restraints since the tree grew vines around my wrists and ankles. My experimental tug of one of the vines had Rocket glare, "Don't even try it Quill, I'm a light sleeper, and I've got exceptional hearing. Settle down easy like and get some rest."

That night I dreamed. Not the nightmares of Earth, or the near wakefulness of the ravagers that wanted a bite in the middle of the night.

I had a dream of a memory, of an experiment known by many as 89P13. And of the horrors that didn't effect me.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pay attention boy!" Yondu grabbed the terran child's chin, forcing the boy known as Peter Quill to look at him.

"We're selling you to these scientists, collect as much data on them as possible. We'll be back for you in 60 days in this planets days. If we don't come back, escape as soon as possible. Cuz' if you stay here for too long you'll become something your not, you'll become something you won't like."

Yondu led the me to the purple beings and they gave him his money. They escorted me inside the building and sanitized me. Giving me new cloths and taking my walkman away. My fingers always itched when I didn't have it with me, my heart broke everytime someone other than myself touched it. The beings were taking the walkman apart. This felt like it was killing me.

I grabbed one of them by the neck and acted as if I would break it. They just stared like I had eaten a planet or something. "Put that back! Right now! Put it back together correctly or this guys gonna be broken too."

They put the walkman back together after I told them I would only let go of the beings neck if they returned the walkman to its original state. They did with little fuss. The being I let go of slaped me across the face.

"Take this material to the P zone." The other beings had their mouths open wide. 

"But sir!" One of them responded, "He's the only terran we have! Not only that there is no room for-"

"Do not question my authority, there is a cell open, you know this." The injured one laughed, their grin was predatorial. The others looked at me in disappointment, and sighed as if they just lost 50% of their paycheck.

One of them led me to a cell that obviously had another occupant but wasn't there. "Dinner is being served right now, it's served every day at 7 o'clock. Breakfast is served at 6 in the morning and lunch is at 12. Put away your things and I will escort you to dinner. Be aware that your name is now 314R298. If you do not answer to this name you will be punished and certain privileges will be taken away. You have a cellmate, his name is 89P13. No personal belongings are to be taken outside of your cell. If an experiment harms you simply yell for help. Understood 314R298?" The being said coldly.

I nodded. "You must be vocal here 314R298. This sector has the most dangerous experiments in this facility. You are sharing your cell with the most dangerous one. Don't let appearances fool you." The purple being said almost kindly, as if talking to a cute fuzzy animal.

I didn't like her tone, and yes it was a female, Yondu wasn't dumb enough to not let me know the genders of these people. And she pretty much just pissed me off. "Yes sir."

This stopped the female in her tracks. "I'm a female, 314R298... Breakfast tomorrow denied." The bitch walked right out of the room. I hid my walkman in my shirt, the shirt was really baggy, and tied my unopendd present from mom to the walkman with my headphone cord. I tapped the door and it opened.

We went to a hallway with cells on all sides, she swipped, what I suspect is an I.D. card, over a little dot in the walk. A door appeared out of nowhere and we entered. They gave me a shot on my neck. They say its suppose to materialize into my new name. They check if there are any deformities in the numbers and letters, there aren't so another guard takes me to the cafeteria.

Everyones talking quietly, and no ones moving from their table. I am told to sit in the empty spot next to a tantacle octopus thing. They hand me my rations and I eat in silence until the being starts talking to me.

"So your the poor bastard thats rooming with 89P13 huhn. How'd a human kid like you get all the way to this side of the universe?"

He asked an honest question, I liked the guy, so I answered honestly.

"Abducted outside the hospital just after my mom died there. The ravagers picked me up because they were hungry. It's been around a year since they decided not to eat me." I whispered.

The octupus-man-guy didn't talk after that, simply patted my shoulder and we ate in silence.

Then all hell broke loose.

"Who is 314R298!?" A small furry figure yelled, I didn't do anything except look at the guy.

He's a raccoon... thats spouting profanity like the universe is ending.

"I said who the fuck is 314R298!" He yelled even louder.

I pushed my chair back, it made the most awkward noise, it didn't help that everyone was silent.

"The fuck? They put a humie in my cell..."The raccoon laughed, a drawn out laugh that sounded like it cracked his bones.

He walks towards me, those he passed cowered. One particular green dude was shaking so hard his plate clattered to the ground right in front of the raccoon.

"215P63... you remember what happened to 201P45 right?" He picked up the plate and smashed it on the guys head, "I suggest you hang yourself in your cell tonight. I'm giving you a chance for a clean simple and less painful death."

The victim cried silently into his hands.

He finally came to stand in front of me.

"So your my new cellmate..."The raccoon said, voice sounding like it would test that theory.

"I guess I am..."I mumble.

"Wrong answer!"The raccoon kicks me square in the chest, his legs have to have some sort of metal cyborgnetic amplifier in them, because I'm flying into a wall.

It knocks my breath out of me. I slide down to the floor feeling relieved. Thats when I feel the jagged pieces of my heart poke me in the side. The broken pieces of my past, the only thing left of my mother...

"Well kid if your still breathing it won't be for long."The raccoon touches his finger to his throat.

The dinner bell rings, everyone slowly walks away. Leaving me in my tears and my broken heart.

"Collect data my ass Yondu... I'm going to make road kill."

I pick up some native fruit that looks like an apple only it has the texture of a banana and its blue.

I throw it.

It hits 89P13 square in the head.

Everyone stops moving.

"Did-Did you just throw a blorf at me..?"89P13 questioned, slightly dazed.

I picked up another "blorf" and it smashed on 89P13's snout.

"Yeah I did... and you-you-you big bully! You just DESTROYED the only thing left I have! The ONLY THING! THAT MATTERS TO ME!"I open my shirt and let my heart shards fall to the ground.

"You think it's me thats gonna be dead by morning..."I say evenly.

"I picked up a few things after being stolen from my mom right as she died... I fended for myself against an entire ship that wanted to make me into a glorified hamburger! I suggest you watch your back 8-9-P-1-3... because you just broke the only thing keeping me sane, and if I'm going to die tonight... I'll sure as hell bring you with me, or die trying. I'm a dead man walking... but there's nothing more dangerous than a dead man walking that's insane... because they don't care that they're going to die." I whisper, giving this vermin a death glare.

The raccoon looked at me funny, then started laughing.

Everyone was staring like I had just grown a planet out of my head.

89P13 walked towards me and grabbed the broken pieces of my heart.

"You got guts kid..."the raccoon said.

"Not guts, just truth." I state getting ready for a punch.

The raccoon chuckles, "Alright twist of my tail... this kid is my property! Mess with him! I'll mess with your life support after I beat you to death!"

Everyone was looking at me with an even more gobsmacked look than before. Octupus-guy's eyes were literally out of his head.

"I'll fix your -thing- when we get back to my cell."89P13 said, gesturing to my broken pile of walkman.

He grabs a fruit and smashes it on top of my head.

"Now we're even."He looks at my pile of walkman again.

"well...almost even."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 5 COMMENTS!


	3. Rocket in distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while! Heres chapter 3!

I drift to consciousness, sleep becoming a mist over my mind. Looking around slowly.

"Yep... in the slammer. Shit!" 

I awaken fully, my metal limbs creaking and aching as normal. Protesting being a part of me, a never ending battle against my body/not my body... its confusing whats yours and what isn't when you've been a Frankenstein monster freak since before you can remember.

But my body wasn't what was the immediate problem. No, the problem was that star-dork was GONE! Groot was sleeping like a live log, snoring like a fucking chainsaw too.

"GROOT! YOU FUCKING MORON! WAKE YOUR BARK ASS UP!" I yell kicking the living lazy-ass tree.

Groot released more sleep phermones and didn't wake, merely scratched the area I had kicked with my modified foot and rolled over.

"Lazy ass tree... no wonder tree's don't talk... the only talking they do is in their SLEEP!" 

I raced out of the cell and focused on any odd sounds. Not those of metal, those of flesh and bone and breath. Locking onto star-dorks scent and following the sounds of fighting I quickly found them. Gamora being held by the neck by Drax the destroyer... A.K.A crazy-shit. And Peter, being the dumbass womanizer that I knew he was at first glance, was trying to persuade a fucking madman into letting Gamora go.

"Peter what the fuck are you doing." I state more than question. I already know that Peter Quill is ANYTHING but sane by now.

"Gamora's a damsal in distress... what do you expect a gentleman like myself to do in a situation where a girls in trouble?" Peter responds, like that makes any sense for him to put his life on the line for some assassin that was about to get what was coming.

Peter's next move made me stop before I made a remark.

"Listen, she betrayed Thanos... so when Thanos finds out what she did and will come after her, you can..." Peter held his finger to his throat with a slicing motion. To say I wanted to whack the moronic dweeb is an understatement.

"Why would I put a finger to his throat?" Drax angrily asked.

"What? No-no! You know what I'm talking about right!?" Peter exclaimed to the guy that was just awkwardly standing in the corner, useless knife in his right hand.

"Ye-yeah... universal sign for kill... destroy... umm... death?" The poor idiot tried explaining. I almost didn't stiffle my laugh in time.

"I would do more than just kill-" 

"That's not the POINT! He's not going to come to this side of the galaxy if she's dead, but he WILL come if she's alive. And when that happens you can do whatever the hell you want to to him!" Peter yelled.

Drax looked at Gamora, hatred clear in his eyes. But he let her go, and Peter walked right over to me, biggest shit eating grin on his face. That's when I punched him where the sun don't shine.

"You're a fucking moronic idiotly dweebish womanizing star-dork! If that MANIAC had killed you I would have-"

"Awww~ you~doooo~care~!!" Peter mocked, skipping away, eyes on the assassin sluts ass no doubt.

'What were you about to say Rocket? That you were going to-what? Say you'd miss him? That you'd kill Drax for killing him?'

"What am I thinking!? He's a hit, a profit, a fucking walking moneybag! Get your head straight you moron." I muttered.

But betraying thoughts said otherwise, 'You were never straight to begin with, those scientists made sure of that. And he had a bigger bounty offered. It helps that he has a totally firm a- thoughts only! Thoughts only!'

"Damn it! I wonder if Peter's as good saving damsels as he could be with THIS." Sarcasm dripping,

I walked to the showers, my modified body taking the modified walk of shame.


	4. An Arm and A Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket is a genius and things are seen by Rocket... the ESCAPE FROM THE KYLN!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! I UPDATED!!!! *sighs, rubs aching hands* I hope you guys _like~it_

"And lastly, I need that guys leg!" I said seriously, trying to hide my chuckle by bristling my fur.

"That guys... _leg_? Seriously!?" Peter asked, voice showing all signs of disbelief.

" _Of course not Star-dork! It would be counterproductive!"_ I thought.

"IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PART! WE NEED THAT LEG!" I said, stressing it in my whisper.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"i~I~i~I~i *stomp, stomp* mhmh-amhhm... duh duhda~duh, i~mhmh~bemhhm~... duh dahdu~duh, mhtmuh muom mh momn mhm meee~" I hum, creating a key for taking over the watch tower. Groot supplies stomps to keep the beat of the melody. Its was one of the few things I remember, a few melodys between all the cutting and electric torture and creation.

I seperate from Groot, skittering up the wall and open the power box on the left side of the watch tower.

Groot was taking forever to lift up Peter while Gamora, and somehow, Drax, who shouldn't even be included in this group, are holding off the guards while I'm trying to hack this flarrkin security system. Groot finally lifts up Peter. 

He has a serious burn on his right arm from getting shot by a guard, but he isn't applying any pressure to the open and wicked looking cut on his left leg either. Instead his arms are occupied with holding onto a damn prosthetic leg.

I only see red and break the damn security systems box, yanking wires unconsciously.

" _ACCESS GRANTED_ " The screen states, flashing green.

"Well that flarrkin works too!" I mutter as I bolt into the security room. The others make there way in, I start dismantling the system and inject my own personal virus mix into it. I designed it to methodically deconstruct systems and rebuild things the way I need them. The only problem is that the advanced sun wall was pretty top grade and requires enough time to break through that and load into the system. 

We don't have that time, because there are 20 or so guards aiming highend molecular cannons at the watch tower, that we are in. So I begin to manually hack it myself. Sending in cookies and spam, anything to overload the system and make it reboot. Allowing that 2 milisecond window of time when the sunwall shuts off before it turns off completely.

A cannon is fired, glass begins to fragment and long cracks show on the window to my right.

-"yeah I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." Peter mutters. Apparently wasting his time with chatter, questioning my plan _again_.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus." Drax says evenly.

Peter twisted around, instinct probably telling him that he offended Drax, but not knowing why. "It was just a metaphor dude."

I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to chuckle, "His people are completely literal, any metaphors are gonna go over his head." Still hacking the system, aiming everything at the weakpoint in the firewall I had found. One of the Guards was accustomed to watching some... not very legal, porn in here on a regular basis. Which videos always included a strand of virus, a weak one, but always left a trail to follow. And this trail will lead me to the hidden backdoor of this firewall.

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast, I would catch it." Drax responds. Peter's eyes are opened wide, and that's when I break through the sunwall. I can't take anymore...

I go into a laughing fit.

"I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora deadpans.

"Well you're not gonna die at this moment... I just bought our tickets out of here." I crow, rubbing my hands together.

The guards outside have only one more window left to shoot, I push the button of their demise.

The guards begin to float.

I stretch, crack my knuckles, sit back in the swivel chair, and prop my feet up on the counter. Everyone, excepting Groot and myself, in the watch tower has the best gobsmacked look on their faces. _If only I had a camera..._

Gamora is the first to come back to the land of 'I-now-know-what's-going-on'.

"You turned off the gravity... everywhere except for here..."

I sit upright once again, calling the droid guards to act as rockets, "Told you I had a plan."

The controls of the droid guards are touchy as hell. I direct our watch tower towards the unit doors, having hacked the system already, thanks to my handy-dandy virus, I opened them. My calculations of the size of the passageway had been off by a few feet... this is going to be one bumpy ride. "But we're not out of here yet, so I suggest you grab onto something.

"Why do we-" Peter is cut-off by a hard bump, which makes us ricochet off of the opposite wall, continuing to do this like a pinball machine, making the tower lose half of the droids directing it. We come to a stop about 2 feet from the next set of doors.

Peter had grabbed on to the bar connecting my chair to the floor, having been slung there almost immediately after the first bump. "Never mind." Everyone got up on shaky legs. Groot swayed, Gamora was keeping a dizzy Drax up right, and me and Peter ended up using Groot as a glorified walking stick.

"That wasn't exactly in my calculations, I take full blame for that." I state, stomach still moving like a ping-pong ball in play.

Peter slumps to the ground, his leg finally giving under all the strain, blood pooling red on the floor and with near-lethal amounts staining his pants a deep scarlet.

"Peter! Groot quick! Pick starprincess up, can you help heal him?!" I yell frantically, which puzzles me. Groot stumbles, slightly, over and wraps a vine around his injured leg. He then picks him up and starts incasing vines around him, holding peter inside him for healing pollen to access him quicker and for added protection.

With Peter's almost-death averted, we grab our stuff. I end up carrying peters stuff, having found the key to the Malono. We got in without further insident... but something kept niggling at the back of my mind. Something I felt is important. Whatever it is, it makes my head feel like I was getting zapped every couple of seconds.

Groot takes Peter out of the caccoon, and lays him on the messy bed. And yes... Peter's bedroom is horrible. But Peter opens his eyes immediately.

"My Walkman!!!! Where is it!!!??? Where is it!" Peter shouts, shaking and convulsing on the bed. Groot restrains him and it finally hits me. That thing that the guard took, which Peter tried getting back, but ended up getting tazered unconscious for. I open his bag, see the orb, a couple of books full of pictures of...well, naked humanoid aliens, and dust bunnies. That guard still has it. I grab Peter's shoulder.

"Peter! Its okay, I'm going to go get it okay?! Just wait here alright!?" I say, trying to calm the anxiety-attack ridden humie. Peter instantly calms down, eyes dilating.

"Promise me you'll come back with it... I promised to let you listen to that song one last time, please Rocky... come back and don't die again." Peter whispers hoarsely, voice rough from his screams.

"I will Pete." I promise, not even registering it, he was delusional after all. It had slipped out without even meaning to. _Only one thing to do then..._.

"Groot, stay with Peter. He's still worth money so don't let that Gamora bitch or that Drax maniac take off. I'll find another way to get back to you but there's something I gotta grab off of the ship." I take a little something with me as insurance.

"Rocket what are you doing!? We are leaving! Why are you getting off of the ship!?" Gamora hounds me as I step out of the door.

I toss Peter's bag at her, "Here, keep this incase I don't make it back in time. Peter's having a fit in there about that stupid humie walkie-majigger. It's really important to him. So I'm going to go get it." I race off without another word. The orb safely in my pocket, and Gamora easily fooled.

I take out a few guards, finally finding the blue bastard that had confiscated and never returned Peter's walkman. He had the head gear on, listening to what ever noises were coming out. I shot him 2 times in the chest, avoiding the humie tech. The walkman fell to fhe floor, a familiar melody began to play...

_OUGA CHAKA. OUGA OUGA OUGA CHAKA~_

"What the..."

_I can't stop this feelin, deep inside of me~_

I pick up the walkman.

_Girl you just don't realize, what you do to me~_

I examine the top surface. Someone had broken it at one point, there were still sharp edges, but it was relatively smooth. Someone had fixed it, someone with a lot of skill.

_When you hold me~_

I put on the head phones, having to adjust them to make them stay on.

_In your arms so tight, you let me know everythings alright~_

I feel a indentions on the back.

_aaaah~aaah~aaaaaah~_

I flip it around.

_'m hooked on a feelin'_

It has 89P13 scratched out starkly on the back, with a + and starlord.

_I'm high on believin'~_

It's MY _signature_... MY signature. I wrote this, it's MY handwriting.

_That your in love with meeee~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a lot of explaining to do in the next chapter~ and I know, that was a really dirtbag of a cliffhanger... *dodges thrown potato* why do you guys even have those!?!? And don't worry~ I will update another chapter in about 8 days. I'M UPDATING ALL OF MY STORIES AND I HAVE 8 OF THEM!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and all flames will be added to the campfire to make s'mores


End file.
